


The One With Scruffy

by PervyPenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Human, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, My first fic, Pets, Tags Are Hard, bunker!fic, but only a tiniest bit, dog!fic, heaven's closed, hell too, right at the end, sam's ok, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Scruffy

**Author's Note:**

> A blogger on tumblr I follow/like was having a bad day, so I wrote this for her. 
> 
> Find her here: http://crankystiel.tumblr.com/  
> Find me here: http://phangirlpenguin.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is my first published fic. I know it ends rather abruptly. Concrit welcome. Also, you can prompt me, if you like. :)

"We're not getting a dog, Cas."

The ex-angel glared at Dean, but only asked, "Why?"

"Look, I went through this with Sammy for years when he was a kid. We're on the road too much; we just don't have the right kind of lifestyle to get a pet. Besides, would you even know what to do with a dog?" Dean questioned.

Cas sighed in exasperation. "I may be human now, but I was an angel for millenia, Dean. I know how to care for a dog. And we spend most our time in the bunker now. Since the angels are locked in Heaven and the demons in Hell, our case load has significantly diminished."

Dean fidgeted in his chair. Dammit, Cas was right. His usual excuses really wouldn't work anymore. After all the demons and angels, the normal monster they fought suddenly seemed... easy. But since he'd been dragged to Hell by demonic dogs, the regular earthly variety had hit a bit too close to home. Realizing Cas was still looking at him expectantly, he shoved his chair away from the table and stalked towards his room. He shot a glare over his shoulder.

"Dammit, Cas we're not getting a damn dog! Just shut up about it."

~~~

Castiel groaned. That... had not gone as he'd planned. He'd expected some puchback from the hunter, but the reaction Dean had given baffled him. He glanced down at the picture of a dog on his phone. 'I will bring you home, Scruffy.'

Since becoming human, Cas had taken to volunteering at a local dog shelter when they had a break in between cases. Over the months, he'd grown rather attached to an older Bearded Collie named Scruffy. When the dog had first been taken in, his coat had been long and bedraggled, matted in places with burrs and sticks stuck in it. One of Cas' first major duties at the shelter had been to help groom Scruffy and clean him up. It had rather reminded him of dragging Dean from Hell and putting his body back together; healing bits that were hurt and making it so his soul could shine through once more. 

After that he'd started to spend more time with the dog, coming to love his playfulness and the intelligence in his dark eyes. When he'd heard that Scruffy was taking too long to be adopted and the shelter was having to consider "putting him down", Cas had decided he'd just have to adopt the dog himself. The only problem was the two stubborn hunters he shared the bunker with. 

Sam walked into the room, a thick book in hand, barely paying attention to where he was walking. 

"Sam." Cas said.

He looked up, "Oh, hey Cas. You need something?"

Cas considered before he replied, "I wish to adopt a dog. I felt it was proper to ask you and Dean, as my housemates, for your thoughts before doing so."

Sam nearly dropped his book. "Oh, man, that'd be great. I've always wanted a dog. I mean, I had one for a little while when I was a teenager, and of course while you guys were in... Uhm. Anyways. Yeah, a dog would be awesome."

Cas gave a little smile. "I thought I would have your support. However, Dean's made his opinion very clear. He doesn't want a dog."

Sam's face fell. "Oh, yeah. Well, since the whole 'dragged to Hell by Hellhounds' thing, he's been... kinda uncomfortable around dogs." He sighed. "Oh, well. It was a nice idea, Cas."

Cas considered this new information. "I see. I wasn't aware of his fear. Thank you for telling me, Sam."

~~~

Dean was sitting on his bed reading (damn, memory foam was awesome, how had he gone so long without knowing about it?) when he heard someone knock on his door. Two short raps. That meant Cas. Sam always knocked with three raps.

"C'min, Cas."

Cas opened the door and strode in. "Dean, I've come to realize why you do not wish for a dog to be in the bunker. I didn't know you had cynophobia."

Dean blinked in confusion. "Sign-o what now?"

"Cynophobia, Dean. A fear of dogs."

Dean balked and jumped off the bed. "Dude, no! I'm not afraid of dogs."

Cas cocked his head. "I spoke with Sam, and he said you'd been uncomfortable around dogs since you went to Hell. Was he wrong?"

Dean blanched and let out a low breath. "Dammit, Sam," he muttered. He cleared his throat and said, "I... well, I guess he's not wrong. It's just. I've seen all sorts of shit, man. Really horrific stuff. Both in Hell and topside. And I end up afraid of dogs? It's just friggin' stupid."

Cas shook his head sharply. "No, Dean, it makes perfect sense. You experienced an extremely violent attack from the Hellhounds before literally being dragged to Hell. I think if anyone is justified in a fear of dogs, it'd be you."

Dean gave a short chuckle. "It's not like a little shit-zu is gonna send me running in terror. Well, that one time with the buruburu, but that was a special case." He shook his head. "Anyways, I'm just not able to relax around dogs. Guess that kinda makes me a coward, huh, Cas?"

Cas stepped closer to Dean. "Dean, you are an exceedingly brave man. You always have been. I understand your fears and if I had known about them I would never have brought this up. I shall just work hard to find Scruffy a good home."

Now it was Dean's turn to cock his head in confusion. "Wait a minute. You already got a specific dog in mind?

Castiel nodded. "Through my volunteer work at the shelter I've met a dog named Scruffy." He smiled softly, a mere quirk of his lips. "He reminds me of you in many ways. He was a mess when he came into the shelter, matted fur, too skinny, wounded. But he was always rather sweet as well and has displayed an amazing resilience against his life's woes."

A smirk appeared on Dean's face. "Me, sweet? You sure about that, Cas?

Cas nodded seriously. "Of course Dean." He seemed to hesitate, then quickly brushed his lips against Dean's. He smiled again, a little wider this time. "Very sweet."

Dean froze. Well, damn. That happened. He almost groaned, as he realized he couldn't bear to see his angel sad. "Well, Cas... I guess it wouldn't hurt to see the dog at least. I mean, maybe I could meet him?" He scratched absently at the back of his neck, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Maybe I could get used to him. 

Castiel leaned in for another quick kiss. When he pulled back, his smile was a full on grin, crinkling the edges of his eyes and lighting up his whole face. 

"Thank you, Dean."


End file.
